


If Fate Sent Us Down a Different Path

by crazystargirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Crossover, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Goku is smart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate chi chi, Keith can go super saiyan, Keith is Saiyan, Keith is super strong, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not relevant to the story, don't ask why, i ship gohan with mirai, just putting that out there, not galra, the others don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: Keith is a full blooded Saiyan who was sent to Earth the day Planet Vegeta got blown up. He grew up in the desert by himself. He reached new levels of power. He went back to space.The Paladins are invited to stay at Capsule Corp by Bulma. Keith doesn't want to meet Vegeta again.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. There had been no Galra attacks recently and they had all been able to get a few good nights of rest. Sliding out of bed, he walked out the door and through the hallways. It was early, that wasn't a surprise as he was always up and around earlier than most. He walked into the hanger and saw Pidge leaned up against the wall, laptop in hand. He smiled a little upon seeing her, she fell asleep in the strangest of places while working. Walking back out, Keith made his way to the training deck to get in some extra exercise. He walked past the control room and saw the vast expanse of space outside the large window. It was always strange to him, seeing space whenever he looked outside but he would get used to it. Reaching the training deck, Keith decided a spar against the Guardsman wouldn't hurt.

Boy was he wrong, the Guardsman lay in pieces on the floor and Keith hadn't even broken a sweat. 'I really need to control how much power I'm using', he thought. Suddenly, he heard gasps from behind him and whipped around. His teammates and Allura were standing there in full armour, looking shocked. "Dude, what the hell did you do?!", Lance yelped. "Uhhh... I honestly don't have a clue", Keith replied, hoping they didn't realise he was lying. He was relieved when Allura smiled, "Do not worry, there may have been a fault with the Guardsman". Keith sighed internally, 'Thank god'. The others started setting up to train, bayards being drawn and the remains of the Guardsman being swept away. Keith was glad that he had amazing stamina, otherwise he might have been too tired to train anymore.  
By the end of training everyone was sweating and panting. Keith wasn't as worn out as the others but he was still tired. "Let's get something to eat!", Hunk said and everyone gave small cheers. They all trooped off to get cleaned up before breakfast. Keith changed quickly into his casual clothes (he had changed into his armour before training) and headed down to the dining area. The room was filled with chatter and laughter as normal and Keith slid into a seat. "Hey Keith, how come you were up so early?", Pidge asked him. Keith shrugged, "Early riser I guess". She left it at that and they went back to chatting about random subjects in between bites of Hunk's delicious cooking. When the table was cleared of all food, the Paladins headed for the lounge to sit down and relax.

Allura stood in front of them and they looked at her curiously. "Paladins, I have an announcement to make!", she declared and everyone immediately payed attention. "I managed to get in contact with a person on Earth who is familiar with extra-terrestrial beings! She has invited us to stay and discuss Earths defenses in the event of a Galra attack". Everyone was shocked, "Wait, we're going back to Earth?", Shiro asked with a disbelieving tone. "Indeed, Shiro", Allura told him. "Who's the person you were talking about?", Keith questioned. "I believe she goes by Bulma Briefs"

All the Paladins were shocked at Allura's revelation. Bulma Briefs was renowned inventor and owner of Capsule Corporation. She was also the richest woman on Earth. Pidge was fangirling over the fact that she was going to meet the Bulma Briefs, her hero. Most of the others were just happy to be going back to Earth again, except Keith. Under any other circumstances, Keith would have been ecstatic over going back to Earth again but this was different. Keith didn't want to meet Mrs Briefs. Well, it wasn't her he didn't want to meet. It was her husband. Keith had seen Vegeta on television a few times, outside the Capsule Corp building. The moment he had seen Vegeta in that shot, he knew. Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, or at least the few who were still alive. Keith had met Vegeta before, before Planet Vegeta's destruction. They had both been very young at the time but Keith remembered it vividly. Keith had been wandering the planet when he stumbled across the Prince, he was in the woods by a large lake. He had clearly flown away from the hustle and bustle of the castle. Neither of them had said anything, just looked at each other for a moment before Keith flew away. It had been shortly after that Vegeta was sent to Frieza's army. Soon, Keith was pushed into a cryo pod and sent away so that he wouldn't die with his planet. Now they were going back to Earth and Keith was going to have to face Vegeta again and possibly reveal himself as an alien.


	2. Keith can fly?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins arrive on Earth and learn something about Keith...

Keith sat on his bed and pulled a stack of pictures out of his hip satchel. The pictures were very old but they were preserved and looked good as new. The first picture was of a young keith and his mother, Fasha. Their tails were entertwined as a show of a familial bond, she also didn't trust him not to run away. The second was of Fasha and the rest of her team along with their families. Fasha just had Keith, Bardock had Gine and Raditz. The others had nobody. Altogether in the picure there was Bardock, Fasha Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, Gine, Keith and Raditz. Keith gave a sad smile and picked up the third picture. It was of him and Raditz's newborn brother, Kakarot. Keith was holding Kakarot in the baby ward. Bardock's crew had been on a mission when Kakarot was born and Raditz had been sent on a mission with Vegeta and Nappa. Putting the small stack of pictures back into his satchel, he pulled out his old scouter. He fixed it to his ear and tapped the button on the side, scanning the power levels of the others on the ship. Allura and Coran were strongest with Shiro coming just after them. Then came Lance, Hunk and lastly, Pidge. Keith didn't need the scouter ever since he had lived on Earth, he could scan powers and hide his own. It was just fun to scan them once in a while. He put the scouter back and closed his satchel, heading for the hanger.

For obvious reasons, they couldn't bring the castle ship. They were bringing the lions instead, Pidge had given all of them cloaking abilities. Coran and Allura were going in Black with Shiro. Keith changed into his armour and went in to where the others were. He walked over to Red and stepped into her mouth. Sitting in the pilots chair, he activated the cloaking device and flew out of the castle after Shiro in Black. Red roared inside his mind, she was happy to be flying around freely. Keith smiled with his lion, another one of the parallels between the two was the sheer joy they got from flying. Keith had always enjoyed flying, it didn't matter if he was in a jet or flying by himself. A voice buzzing through his helmet brought him back to attention. "Paladins, we are nearing Earth, prepare to land". Looking down, Keith saw a desert as they crashed through the atmosphere. 'A desert, perfect place to go undetected', he thought. 

His enhanced eyesight caught sight of a group of people and a jet. He steered Red over them, the force sending wind blowing and sand flying. The people seemed shocked that they were there, then Keith remembered that the cloaking made them undetectable. There were a few that didn't seemed shocked, Vegeta was among them. The others were a tall man with palm tree shaped hair, "Kakarot", Keith breathed. He was unaware that he had survived. A teenage boy that looked around Keith's physical age with black hair. A mini Kakarot and a little boy with lavender hair. Keith then noticed a boy with short lavender hair that looked like an older version of the little boy. 'A time traveller', Keith noted, that was the only explanation. He saw the outlines of the other lions land and kick up even more sand. Keith went down the steps and Red opened her mouth, allowing him to step out. The people turned to him and he saw Vegeta do a slight double take, Kakarot was the only one who noticed that and whispered something to Vegeta. Vegeta muttered something back and Kakarot grinned. Keith knew that Vegeta recognised him but clearly thought that he had died, Keith decided to keep it that way. He walked over to the other Paladins and together they headed for the group. "Hi! You must be the Paladins!", Bulma chirped. "Indeed, well they are", Allura told her, gesturing to the five standing beside her.

After they had all been formally introduced, Keith found out that Kakarot went by Goku now, the teenage boy with black hair was called Gohan and was Goku's son. The mini Kakarot was also his son, Goten. The lavender boy was Vegeta and Bulma's child. The older lavender haired boy was called Mirai, that seemed to confuse Shiro as it literally meant future. They were also introduced to Piccolo who was Namekian, Krillin who was a short bald human, 18 who was a pretty android, 17 who was 18's twin brother except with black hair instead of blonde. Roshi who was an old pervert and Tien who was a respectful human with three eyes. When that was all over, Bulma said that the lions could be left in the desert as Capsule Corp owned that bit of land. They were told that they would have to go in the jet. Keith saw everybody but Bulma and Roshi float into the air. The other Paladins jumped in shock while the Z Fighters laughed. Vegeta looked down at him and called, "If you can fly, you're welcome to join", it was obviously sarcastic. Keith smirked while everyone else laughed. He took to the air beside them, "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that". Everyone looked shocked, "WHAT THE HELL?!", Lance yelled. That was obviously going through everyones mind. "He's obviously using his jetpack",Pidge pointed out. Everybody laughed, "Great trick dude", Krillin said to him. The Z Fighters shot off and Keith looked down at his laughing teammates. He was filled with anger. His white aura surrounded him and he shot after them, leaving shocked Paladins in his wake. He caught up with the Z Fighters above the Capsule Corp building and surprised the little kids so much that they fell out of the air. Keith gave a laugh as they caught hold of their fathers legs to stop their decent. The group whipped around and saw Keith floating there laughing. "Fast jetpack", Tien told him. "What jetpack?", Keith asked him and turned around, showing that the jetpack was off.

There had been a lot of confusion about Keith's ability to fly until he explained that he had met somebody who could fly as a child and had badgered them to teach him until they gave in. They all went into the building to train and Bulma assigned them training buddies. Keith found himself paired with Mirai to 'change things up'. The lavender haired teen seemed worried about hurting Keith. "Don't hold back, I can take it", Keith told him lowly. "I highly doubt it". "Just don't". Then Bulma blew a whistle and training commenced. Keith had to hold back on Mirai at the beginning but as their fight lasted longer and longer, he knew he'd have to end it soon. With a burst of speed, Keith hit the boy on the back of the neck, knocking him out and making Keith the winner. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Ok, you have done some weird stuff but this! It should have been impossible for a human to knock out a Saiyan, even a half blooded one!", Bulma told him. "Wait, whats a Saiyan?", Shiro asked. Keith made it look as if he had no clue what a Saiyan was. "It's what Vegeta and Goku are, Mirai, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are all half bloods", Piccolo explained. Allura had gone pale, "Some of the Saiyans survived?!". "Uh huh!", Goku chirped. Keith mentally berated himself, of course Allura would know what a Saiyan was. This was going to end badly.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time of assuring Allura that, as far as they knew, Goku and Vegeta were the last pure blooded Saiyans. It was back to questioning Keith on how he managed to knock out Mirai without doing serious damage to his hand. Keith told them that he had no idea but they kept on asking until he was close to tears. "Guys, I think we should stop", Goku told the others softly. They looked at him in confusion and he whispered something to them. Thanks to his super hearing, Keith heard what he said. "The poor kid looks like he's going to cry, he said he doesn't know how he did it so leave him alone". Keith smiled internally, it was nice that Goku cared about his feelings, unlike the others. "Look,kid we're sorry for asking repeatedly, we should have stopped when you said you didn't know", Krillin told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Keith smiled, "It's ok". Bulma gave them all a grin, "Let's go get some food!". The Saiyans, minus Vegeta, cheered and they all headed for the dining area.

  
Keith could tell that the others were shocked at how much the Saiyans ate and how fast they ate it. Food was rapidly dissappearing from the table. Keith had started forcing himself to eat less so that he could blend in with humans. This left him constantly hungry. Bulma noticed that something was off and pulled him to the side after dinner. "Hey, you didn't eat much at dinner", she said, "Is my cooking that bad?", the last part was a joke but Keith panicked a bit anyway. "No! Your food is fine, I just don't eat that much". Bulma raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Kid, I live with two Saiyans and regularly cook for four more, I know when somebody is hungry and you still look hungry". Keith didn't know what to say. He eventually decided on, "I can't tell you, maybe some day but not today". Bulma gave him a small smile and waved him off, "You should head off to bed, I forgot that the high school is coming on a field trip tomorrow and you people are getting in the way of my preparations!". Keith grinned and ran off to the room assigned to the paladins.

  
The others were already in there when he arrived, all of them in various stages of changing. The girls had been given a room attached to the main on so that they'd have privacy from the others. Keith changed and clambered into his assigned bed. He mulled over the events of that day and sighed internally, he would have to be more careful in future. Closing his eyes, the purple eyed teen drifted off to sleep. _"Mum!Mum!", the child squealed excitedly, rushing towards his mother as she and her squad climbed out of their pods. She opened her arms to catch him as he launched himself at her. "Hey squirt! Did you behave for Gine?". A heavily pregnant female walked up to them. "Oh, he was a perfect little angel!", Gine gushed, giving Keith and Fasha a smile. "He was helping me choose a baby name". "Oh really?", Fasha asked, raising an eyebrow at her son. Keith nodded enthusiastically, "She picked Kakarot". Just then,Gine's husband, Bardock, walked up. "Kakarot? Haven't heard that one before", he commented. "That's no surprise", Gine muttered playfully. Keith giggled at the offended look that Bardock_ _shot his wife and the world went black_.  
Keith opened his eyes and groaned a little, that had been one of the last times that he saw his mother. Looking around, he saw that the others were still sound asleep and decided to get up. Standing and slipping on his clothes, Keith silently left the room and made his way outside for some fresh air. Just as he reached the front door, a tremor ran through the ground. Keith rushed out and saw Vegeta lying face down in the dirt and a worried Goku kneeling over him. "Geta? Are you awake?". "Seeing as he's not yelling at you for being worried, I'd say he's unconscious", Keith told him drily. Goku looked up at him and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, guess that's true". The young saiyan suddenly looked sad, "I just wish he wouldn't get mad at me for being worried about him", he muttered. Keith laughed, "C'mon, let's bring him to the medical ward". Goku scooped Vegeta into his arms and carried him inside, heading towards the aforementioned ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A glimpse into Keith's past on Planet Vegeta. As you all know, I can't write long chapters so y'all are gonna have to make do with lots of short ones. Also, to all you Americans that might read this. Happy 4th of July! I don't know if people say that but still.


	4. Notice

[Discord server!](https://discord.gg/aj5AmY9) For everyone who reads my stories on whatever website. You can ask for background information on the characters in any of my stories or give me some writing tips! 


End file.
